totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Endurance
Winner Guessing Contest Pick which team you think are going to win Endurance. Only two people can pick each team. The users that win can create a character for Endurance: Fiji, the second season. Team Africa (Kasandra, Rainer) - COKEMAN11 Team Antarctica (Candice, Roddy) - GM Team Asia (Kenyatta, Grover) -Sprinklemist and Shane Team Austrailia (Charlote, Phineas) -- The Anonymous User and Kenzen Team Europe (Evelyn, Kermit) - BocaJ and Reddude Team North America (Sylvia, Clay)- Dark Team South America - (Cealey, Jorge) - Kenny and Jessica Note to all. If you win you have to create a boy and you have to draw him. And name him a name that hasn't been used yet. --- Congrats to Sprinklemist and Shane! They win the prize, which is to create two male characters (one a piece) for the next story. Congrats dudes! Polls Who would you like to return for All-Stars? Phineas Charlote Who would you like to return for All-Stars? Roddy Candice Who would you like to return for All-Stars? Rainer Kasandra Who would you like to return for All-Stars? Evelyn Kermit Who would you like to return for All-Stars? Clay Sylvia Chat What's the word I'm thinking of? oh yeah, AWESOME! Goldenshane 01:11, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I read the first two chapters, and they were pretty cool. Charlote is the best. XD I already loved her in Making Fiends, and you've portrayed her well. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 04:51, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Since there are open people can i chosse someone else in winner guessing--'Kenzen - Is The Potato ' 23:30, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes. Fanfiction2010Let's be UNISON BUDDIES!Cyan is the new purple. Yes it's true23:32, February 19, 2010 (UTC) HOW COULD YOU? Goldenshane 23:35, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Wow! Awesome chappy fanny! Reddude 23:37, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Aw, Charlote was awesome. XD Good chapter, though. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 18:02, February 20, 2010 (UTC) *plays Another One Bites the Dust on the radio*It Fits*dances*(Bai Candice and Roddy, Awesome Chapter)--Life is a game, you live, you laugh 17:28, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Another good chapter. I loved Charlote's mini-cameo. XD SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 20:34, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I have a feeling Jorge and Cealey will be eliminated next time XD----Ken Eleven! 05:26, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Interesting theory. I can't say anything though. Fanfiction2010Let's be UNISON BUDDIES!Cyan is the new purple. Yes it's true11:47, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Everyone so far who was gotten the samadhi has been out the next episode----Ken Eleven! 19:04, March 23, 2010 (UTC) New chappy Wednesday! Fanfiction2010 ☆Legendary Unison buddies!!! BUNDLES OF ODDNESS EVERYWHERE! 21:17, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Does anybody know how to put colours to a table and how to make its references? TDISeriesFan 20:56, June 17, 2010 (UTC)TDISeriesFanTDISeriesFan 20:56, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Two new chappys this week. I'm planning to have this fanfic done this month. Cross your fingers. Fanfiction2010 ☆Legendary Unison buddies!!! BUNDLES OF ODDNESS EVERYWHERE! 11:59, June 22, 2010 (UTC) *waits*--'Ken Eleven!' 08:16, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Fanny, You are the first to receive this =D. ----'Ken Eleven!' 04:28, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Really? YAY! My own seal! I'm so happy of this fanfic, because it's almost done and I can't wait for it to finish. Thanks, Kenny. 11:30, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Nice job Fanny! Goldenshane 12:39, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Fanny, this was a really good finale. A little wordy, but what can you do with JD? I understand just how hard it is to write description for an Endurance finale, seeing how so much is said and little is done on that show. Either way, you protrayed each character in a somewhat positive light (even Kasandra!) and that is hard to do. Every character was very unique and I have to admit, each one was memorable. Except Roddy. I kinda forget about him. I loved this chapter, and I hope that you'll do just as good in Fiji! Goldenshane 23:28, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Shane for the comment. I agree, this was a hard thing to write for this particular show. But, I got through with it! Thanks! I have a lot of plans for Fiji and can't wait! 23:33, March 5, 2011 (UTC)